


Look at Me

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: A strapless strap-on and a demanding Regina. What more does Emma need?





	

Emma loved to see Regina kneeling in front of her, between her legs. She was kissing the pale pink tip of Emma's dildo and looking into Emma's eyes. The tip of her tongue slowly traced the underside of the toy and Emma shivered. This was good, the mindfuck even better. Emma closed her eyes, Regina stopped.

"Look at me," she demanded. Emma obeyed. Regina took the cock in her mouth, making it wet. Then she stood up and straddled Emma. Oh god, she was so wet. Emma gasped when she felt the hotness of Regina's pussy.

"Now, make me come."


End file.
